Wikinomía
La wikinomía (conjunción de las voces wiki, del hawaiano 'rápido', y economía) es un concepto utilizado para referirse al arte y a la ciencia de la colaboración masiva. Fue introducido por Don Tapscott y Anthony D. Williams en el libro Wikinomics: la nueva economía de las multitudes inteligentes (título original: Wikinomics: How Mass Collaboration Changes Everything), publicado en diciembre de 2006, y luego traducido al español y publicado en 2007. En esta obra los autores describen cómo la evolución de Internet hacia la web 2.0, el alcance de la mayoría de edad de la «[[generación net|generación net]]» y el surgimiento de la economía de la colaboración, provocaron una revolución en el mundo empresarial y el sistema económico. Afirman que las fuerzas de la tecnología, la demografía y la economía global convergieron en el surgimiento de nuevos modos de producción y en un paradigma económico basado en la colaboración masiva y el uso intensivo de las tecnologías de código abierto como la wiki. Para Tapscott y Williams, el uso de las herramientas de la colaboración permite a los consumidores participar en la creación de productos de una manera activa y permanente. Los clientes se organizan para participar en la creación de productos que utilizan ellos mismos, formando comunidades de prosumidores que comparten e intercambian información y desarrollan nuevas herramientas, métodos y versiones de los productos.Según Tapscott y Williams, quien acuñó por primera vez el término prosumidor fue Alvin Toffler en su obra The Third Wave, Nueva York, Bantam Books (traducido al español: La tercera ola: la tercera ola está creando nueva civilización, Barcelona, Plaza y Janés, 1990). Algunos ejemplos de este tipo de trabajo son el Proyecto Genoma, Flickr, Myspace, YouTube, Second Life y Wikipedia. Los conceptos de trabajo y producción colaborativa a través de las últimas tecnologías de la información y la comunicación como Internet fueron desarrollados por primera vez en 1996 por Don Tapscott, en su libro Economía digital. Los cuatro principios de la wikinomía De acuerdo a Tapscott y Williams, la wikinomía se fundamenta en cuatro ideas innovadoras: * Apertura * Interacción entre iguales * Compartir * Actuación global Apertura El rápido avance científico y tecnológico y el aumento de la complejidad global hacen que las empresas que confían exclusivamente en sus recursos y capacidades internas tengan limitadas posibilidades de innovación. Las empresas que mejores resultados obtienen son aquellas que están abiertas y dispuestas a interconectarse en red, compartir y fomentar la autoorganización. El uso de estándares abiertos y software libre es una aplicación del principio de apertura. Los clientes demandan sistemas abiertos y rechazan las aplicaciones cerradas que no son válidas para el hardware de otras marcas. Algunos ejemplos son Apache en servidores web, Linux en sistemas operativos, MySQL en bases de datos, Firefox en navegadores y la propia Word Wide Web. La información corporativa está dejando de ser secreta para socios, trabajadores, clientes y otros grupos de interés. Las empresas inteligentes revelan información pertinente para estos grupos y lo hacen porque obtienen importantes beneficios. La transparencia reduce los costos de transacción de las empresas, acelera las redes de negocios y promueve la confianza y lealtad de los trabajadores y los clientes. Un ejemplo es la empresa Progressive Insurance que comparte sus precios y los de sus competidores con sus clientes.Tapscott, D. y Williams, A., «Creating Value in the Age of Transparency», panel de congreso, 2003. Tapscott, D. y Ticoll, D., The Naked Corporation: How the Age of Transparency will revolutionize business, Nueva York, Simon and Schuster, 2003. La educación es otro campo de apertura. Las universidades con más trayectoria y reconocimiento del mundo están impulsando la producción y el acceso gratuito a contenidos y recursos educativos abiertos (REA) para educadores, estudiantes y toda persona autodidacta de cualquier parte del mundo. Un ejemplo son los MOOCs (sigla en inglés de Massive Online Open Courses) que ofrece desde 2001 el Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) a través de su OpenCourseWare. Interacción entre iguales La interacción o producción entre iguales es una nueva forma de organización horizontal que está surgiendo y compitiendo con la organización jerárquica de la empresa tradicional.Tapscott y Williams utilizan indistintamente «colaboración masiva» y «producción entre iguales» y dicen que éste último término se debe a Yohai Benkler, catedrático de Yale. Recomiendan ver Benkler, Y. (2002-2003), «Coase´s Penguin, or, Linux and the Nature of the Firm», Yale Law Journal, n.º 112. Las personas, con ayuda de las herramientas tecnológicas de la colaboración, se autoorganizan para diseñar y producir bienes y servicios. Los incentivos para participar en las comunidades de producción entre iguales son variados: desde la diversión y el altruismo hasta la obtención de beneficios directos. Los sectores donde la interacción entre iguales tuvo hasta el momento mayor inserción son los de software, comunicación, entretenimiento y cultura. Algunos ejemplos son Linux y Wikipedia. Compartir El control de los recursos y las innovaciones mediante derechos de propiedad intelectual es uno de los pilares básicos del sistema económico tradicional. Pero este sistema está en crisis. Un ejemplo es el complejo problema que enfrentan las industrias de contenidos digitales como la música y el cine. Actualmente es posible compartir creaciones digitales, así como también reproducirlas y remixarlas, a costos marginales nulos. La respuesta de muchas empresas a este fenómeno fue restringir más el acceso a la propiedad y la distribución de material digital. La consecuencia es un fuerte rechazo por parte de los consumidores. Las empresas inteligentes comprenden que la propiedad intelectual no libre paraliza las oportunidades de innovación y creación de valor que pueden impulsar los clientes y el trabajo colaborativo con otras empresas. Cada vez son más las empresas que combinan valores de propiedad intelectual protegidos y compartidos. Se comparte la propiedad intelectual básica, como infraestructura y capital humano, y se reservan los derechos de patente sobre los nuevos productos finales. Esto permite acelerar la innovación y el crecimiento. Se encuentran ejemplos en las industrias de la electrónica y la biotecnología. Actuación global La globalización produce consecuencias profundas para la innovación y la creación de riqueza. La desaparición de la Unión Soviética y la incorporación al mercado global de potencias como China e India contribuyeron a una mayor interdependencia y aceleraron el crecimiento económico mundial. En una economía cada vez más global, mantener la competitividad requiere moverse a escala mundial y aprovechar los recursos trascendiendo las fronteras de las organizaciones y los países. En este contexto, las plataformas globales de colaboración permiten que las empresas y los individuos actúen globalmente. Esto significa disponer de procesos unificados sin fronteras, conducidos por plantillas de trabajadores y socios externos en red. Los modelos de colaboración masiva En su libro Tapscott y Williams analizan siete nuevos modelos de colaboración masiva que desafían a los diseños tradicionales de negocios: * Los pioneros de la producción entre iguales: masas formadas por miles de voluntarios dispersos crean rápidamente proyectos fluidos, innovadores y superadores de los desarrollados por grandes empresas tradicionales. * Las ideágoras: mercados emergentes de ideas, proyectos e innovaciones que permiten a las empresas aprovechar el talento global y resolver problemas de investigación y desarrollo que no podrían resolver con sus propios recursos. * Los prosumidores: nuevas generaciones de consumidores que se consideran con derecho a introducir modificaciones en los bienes y servicios que consumen. Los clientes son también productores. * Los neoalejandrinos: la nueva ciencia del compartir acelera el bienestar y el progreso de la cultura humana, al mismo tiempo que facilita la generación de riqueza por parte de las empresas. * Las plataformas para la participación: escenarios abiertos donde comunidades masivas de socios pueden crear valor y nuevos negocios. * La planta de producción global: industrias manufactureras que generan ecosistemas planetarios para el diseño y producción de bienes tangibles. Supone una nueva fase en la era de la colaboración masiva. * El lugar de trabajo wiki: la colaboración masiva da lugar a la creación de una nueva meritocracia corporativa que arrasa con las relaciones jerárquicas tradicionales y conecta equipos internos con redes externas. Véase también * Empresa 2.0 * Sociedad red * Trabajo colaborativo Notas y referencias Bibliografía utilizada * Bibliografía adicional * Enlaces externos * Wikinomics.com. * El Boeing 787 del Gobierno Vasco : Wikieconomía en las Administraciones Públicas Vascas. * Tiemblan las grandes corporaciones: llegan los negocios Wiki, Redacción de MateriaBiz * [http://www.usatoday.com/tech/columnist/kevinmaney/2006-12-26-wikinomics_x.htm Mass collaboration could change way companies operate], artículo en USA Today (en inglés). * [http://www.pcworld.ca//news/column/ebbb3af20a01040800470a37413dba21/pg0.htm Up is down and black is white as Wikinomics changes the business world] de PCWorld (en inglés). * A Book Review of Wikinomics * [http://www.managementtoday.co.uk/news/674489/Books-wacky-world-Wiki/ Review by Roger Parry in Management Today August 2007] * The Guardian: "The wiki way", 5 September 2007 Vídeos * 2007-02-26 Don Tapscott 82 minute presentation on Wikinomics, subido a Google Video t Internet Archive (mpeg4 y Windows Media Player)(en inglés). * 2007-01-25 Don Tapscott presentación de 45 minutos. (Windows Media Player solamente)(en inglés). * http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-2694722719308567598#. (Speaker Series with Sean Moffitt on Wiki Brands) Categoría:Estructura de mercado y formación de precios Categoría:Redes sociales Categoría:Sistemas económicos Categoría:Trabajo